Too Late! You're a Gilmore Now
by Mris
Summary: Crossover with Stargate:SG1 and Gilmore Girls. Daniel Jackson finds a living relative. An aunt, Emily Gilmore
1. Prologue

Title: Too Late! You're a Gilmore Now.

Author: Mris aka Sophia K

Rating: T

Feedback: I can go on without it but it would be nice

Category: Crossover with Gilmore Girls

Summary: Daniel finds a family member, an Aunt by the name of Emily

Setting/Spoilers: End of Season 8 of Stargate SG-1, then becomes AU, and Present Season 6 of Gilmore Girls.

Author's Note: I don't know if I have the year right, I'm guessing at this point. If I got it totally wrong please e-mail me. Thanks! mriskshaw.ca

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my car, DVD and CD Collection, anyway…

The characters and settings of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis or any other media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and all other recognizable _Gilmore Girls_ characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB.

Prologue - _1959_

"OUT! GET OUT! I don't want you to step foot in this house again! Hell, I don't ever want to see your face again! Let's see you make it on your own without my money!"

"That's just fine with me! I hated this place anyway! And I never needed your damn money!"

Emily Jackson flinched when she heard the door slam from down the hallway of her parent's mansion. She had come out of her room when she heard voices raised and her curiosity got the better of her, so she went to investigate. The voices had gotten louder as she went down the grand sweeping staircase and stepped into the foyer. She recognized the deep timber of her father's voice and the only one that could make him yell like that was her older brother Melbourne. He was always one that didn't like to follow rules, especially rules of high society, and now it seems that her brothers penchant for breaking those rules were getting him into all sorts of trouble with their father.

Emily saw Melbourne angrily come into the foyer from the hallway that had her father's study. He saw her standing there, the anger in his face drained and he cringed a bit, "I suppose you heard everything?"

"No, only the end." She knew that this was it. That she could possibly never see her brother again after this. This man, who was the brother that always protected her, who tried to shelter her, was too much of an adventurer to stay here in Philadelphia, he was meant to roam the world searching for what he needs to find. He no longer was only the second son of a prominent family, but now he was an accomplished scholar in archaeology, gaining the respect of his colleagues.

Emily brought up a hand to the light brown hair that always spiked just a little and down across the high cheekbones, she looked into his bright blue eyes that were now filled with unshed tears. "I'm going to miss you Mel."

He took her hand from his face and fiddled with the large diamond ring on her finger. "You'll be too busy building a new family to miss me."

Emily gave a very unladylike snort. Mel grinned; their mother would have given her a lecture for that. "I have no idea why Mother thought I needed a ring like this, I haven't even met anyone that I remotely like." She squeezed the hand she was still holding; "Send me a postcard every once in a while? A letter would be good too."

"Of course."

"Just…be careful. Okay?"

He grinned, "Claire will be with me. Do you think she's going to let anything happen?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Just humour me, please. I don't want the next time I see you to be at your own funeral."

"Well now, that's an uplifting thought. I'll be there for your wedding." Mel smiled as he thought of his beautiful sister walking down the aisle, "When you find the guy who can keep up with you, I'll be there to see it happen."

"Good." She reached and put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, she sniffled a bit into his shoulder as he tightened his own arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, "Take care of yourself, Em." He gave her one last squeeze, let her go and then turned around and walked out the door before he saw her tears. There was a world out there to explore and he can go freely now without any restrictions with the woman who he loved.

Mel could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 1

  
A/N - I still own nothing 

Chapter 1 - _Present Time_

"Daniel, I swear you're an accident waiting to happen."

"Hey, that's no fair. You've been in the infirmary for stupid things as well."

"Yes, but I have never been here for falling off my desk and breaking my wrist." Jack looked over at his friend sitting on the bed as a nurse set a cast on his left wrist. "Why were you even standing on your desk in the first place?"

Daniel's cheeks brightened a bit and looked around the room for something to distract Jack, finding nothing he glanced up at his friend through his eyelashes, "I…uh…why do you want to know?"

Daniel really should have known better, as he his best friend start to smile, than trying to stall Jack O'Neill in finding out anything, especially if anything is embarrassing in nature to one Daniel Jackson.

"Well, let me see. Why do I want to know? I think a better question is why don't you want to tell me? I mean come on, how embarrassing can it be. I already know you fell off your desk, that's fodder for the future right there. "

"It's not that I don't want to tell you…it's that…hmmm…" Daniel's voice faltered when he saw Jack giving him the Teal'c eyebrow. Daniel scowled and pouted, "Fine. I was trying to get the package of coffee that I hid atop of the fluorescent lights in my office, and my desk must have moved a bit or I put the coffee further than I intended, overreached and I fell. There! Happy?"

"Hidden coffee huh?"

"Don't give me that look. I ran out and I needed some coffee, good coffee and I had forgotten that I hid some when Janet was on the "caffeine is bad" fix that she was trying to get me on after I descended."

"Oh yeah...I remember that. Mostly because you went crazy just trying to find a cup of coffee on the base, no one was willing to risk the wrath of Janet. Was it even still good after it's been there a year and a half? And wouldn't it be too hot up there. You'd think it would have started burning." Jack made a face at the thought of mouldy coffee. Does coffee even go bad?

"I don't know it never did. And I never got to brew it since I fell off the damn desk."

Jack shrugged then slapped Daniel on the shoulder, "Well, now that you got your wrist broken, SG-1 is off rotation for planet hopping. You can come onto the base after a couple days off, after that you can take some leave or work in your office." Jack gave Daniel a glare, "No going off-planet till that heals."

"But, Jaaaaack!"

"Ah, no buts. I am the General here, the man on the top. What I say goes."

Daniel snorted, "Yeah right."

"Hey! People listen and do what I say." Jack gave a glance at Daniel, "Okay, well, you're not people obviously."

Daniel gave a long suffering sigh at the thought of actually doing what Jack says, "I guess I can help Cassie with that school project she asked me about yesterday. I thought I wouldn't be able to help her out before it was due but it looks like I have some time now."

Jack patted Daniel's back, "That's the spirit. See, you won't be bored with Cass around. What does she want help with anyway?"

"She has to do a family tree and at first she wanted to use Janet's family, but since she's gone and can't answer any questions, she asked if she can do mine."

Jack pouted a bit, "Why did she ask to do yours? She could have asked for mine."

"And you could have helped with what time? You can barely get through the paperwork for the base."

"I'll have you know that I've gotten much better throughout the year. You can at least see my desk now."

"And now that we have that ZPM and sending the _Daedalus_ to Atlantis and finding out about a new enemy, _and _it looks like you might get promoted…again; do you really think you have time for anything?"

"Uhh, nope and thanks for reminding me I have no life. Maybe I should retire before they do try to promote me again, at least I could get to my cabin and watch the days go by."

"And you would be bored within a week. But then again with the talk about the Stargate Program going public, you might want to."

"Okay, Dr. Jackson. All done." Daniel smiled at the nurse as she finished setting the cast, "Now remember Dr. Brightman's instructions, and here are the pain relievers if you need them."

Daniel took the pill bottle and smiled again, "Thank you."

"So how are you getting home?" Jack asked as they started walking down the hallway of the SGC towards the elevator.

"Driving my car."

"Nuh-uh, not after falling down and doped up with pain relievers. Come on; let's see if Sam and Teal'c want to come over to my place for dinner. Then we can drop you off at home with your car."

Daniel shrugged in agreement, "Sure, I just want to call Cassie first to tell her to go ahead on the research of my family. She said she found some great sites on the Internet."

"Great! Let's go."

'Hmmm, food…' Cassie lifted her chicken sandwich to her lips, and just her luck, the phone rings before she takes a bite. 'Darn it. Let it go to voicemail, Cassie. You haven't eaten since lunch and that was 6 hours ago.' She lifted the sandwich to her mouth again, and then put it back down on the plate. No matter how hard she tried, she never could let the phone keep ringing. She believes it's either because her mother instilled such good manners in her or the phone is still a bit alien to her even after about 8 years on Earth. Perhaps a bit of both.

"Hello, Cassie Frasier speaking."

Daniel smiled as the perky voice answered the phone, "Hey Cass, it's Daniel."

"Hey Daniel, what's up?" She eyed her sandwich hungrily, and then forgot about it at Daniel's next words.

"I can help you out with that project of yours after all."

"Really!" Daniel winced and rubbed his abused ear after Cassie let out her squeal, 'How do females do that?' Cassie then let out a babble of words. "Wait, how come you can do it all of a sudden? When we talked yesterday, you said there was no way you had enough time with the travelling and the paperwork after each…trip. Did you hurt yourself again? Did it happen during "travelling"? Were you sparing with Jack again? Soooo… are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Let's not get into that right now. Suffice it to say I'm going to have some free time and if you want you can start up some of those internet searches you were talking about." Daniel looks at his plaster encased wrist, "Actually, can you do all the keyboard work? I'm probably not going to be able to type in a while."

"I knew it! Something did happen. You can't hide it for long, and when you come over I'm going to see whatever injury you have." Cassie picked up her sandwich and bit into it, since it was Daniel he won't care if she talked with her mouth full. Good manners be damned. He would understand being to busy to eat. "And thanks Daniel, I'll get right onto those searches. You're parents names were Melbourne and Claire Jackson right?"

Daniel frowned at the muffled words coming out of the other end of the receiver. "Yes, they are…Cassie, are you talking with your mouth full?"

"Ummm, yeah." Crap, he does care. Cassie swallowed the bite in her mouth.

Daniel shook his head, "You gotta stop picking up Jack's bad habits."

"Oh, yeah right…Jack. Okay, Daniel whatever you say. Anyway, I'll get right on those searches and you'll be by tomorrow right? I'll be home since it's a Saturday, so I'll see you then. Bye Daniel." Cassie hung up quickly before Daniel could say anymore about her bad habits. Speaking of, 'hmmmm…. food.'


	3. Chapter 2

A/N – I will be updating every week; probably around the end of the weekend as my week can get really crazy, and for disclaimer please see prologue.

P.S – Thanks to all who reviewed, it's much appreciated!

_Chapter 2_

Cassie was almost literally bouncing in her chair in front of her computer. She had been up all night, and pumped up with too much caffeine, excited that she can help Daniel find out more about his family. She had always felt a special connection to him, from one orphan to another, he was her big brother and if she could do anything for him, she would. So she searched the web for information on Daniel's parents, which she had gotten a lot of hits concerning their work as archaeologists, but not about their families. Well, except for Clair Jackson's father, Nick Ballard and his work, but nothing on Melbourne Jackson until she got to the site of Who's Who in the United States. Cassie got the motherlode, she lunged to the phone to call Daniel.

And pouted when she heard his voicemail from home. She then tried his cellphone, and waited patiently after the fifth ring and was rewarded with a sleepy, "H'lo"

"Hi Daniel! You'll never guess what I found." She paused for about a second, "Come on, guess! This is soooo awesome! I'm so excited for you that I'm jumping up and down for you. Can I come with you when you meet each other? Or would you feel more comfortable on your own? Cause I totally get that, some things you just need to do on your own-"

"Cassie!"

"Yeah?"

"It's four thirty in the morning. It couldn't have waited till I came over later?" Daniel rolled over in Jack's spare bed to get into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes in preparation of sleeping some more once he got off the phone with Cassie.

"Daniel! You have an aunt, and two cousins still living that I can tell." The exasperated statement from Cassie had Daniel sitting upright but he managed a hoarse reply, "What? But… how can that be?"

"Uh, Daniel, Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you? You see your grandparents, who I found out are Henry and Victoria Jackson, decided to have more nookie after your father and produced his younger sister by the name of Emily."

Daniel shuddered at the thought of two strange elderly couple going at it like bunnies, "Thanks Cass, for that wonderful image now burned into my brain." He heard her giggle through the phone, "I meant how come social services never tried to place me with her if she was around. They tried with my grandfather; you would think they would try with another family member."

Cassie sighed; her excitement went down several notches at Daniels depressed tone. "I don't know Daniel. There could have been any number of reasons…You know the best way to find out?"

"How?"

"Talk to her yourself. Maybe give her a call and see if you can visit or something and you can ask then."

"It's not that simple Cassie. What am I going to say? Hi, you don't know me, but you're my aunt and I was hoping I can come and see you?"

"Sounds good to me."

This time it was Daniel who sighed, "I'll think about it. Can you give me the information on her anyway?"

"Yeah, sure, you betcha."

Daniel grinned, "You know what I said before about hanging around Jack too much."

"Like you haven't picked up a couple Jackisms yourself. Anyway, her name is Emily Gilmore, married to Richard Gilmore. Has a daughter, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and a granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Cassie paused wondering if she was reading the name wrong, "Jeez, talk about keeping a name in the family. Emily and Richard live in Hartford, Connecticut. There's no phone number here so I'll check on that and give you a call, okay?"

"Okay, and thanks Cassie."

"Anytime."

It was an hour after Cassie called and Daniel was on the couch in the living room of Jack's house staring at the phone on the coffee table and debating whether or not he should call Emily Gilmore. The piece of paper that he wrote the number on was already worn with the amount of times he had folded it up and unfolded it.

It would be about 8:30am in Hartford, so it's not like he would be waking anyone up, unless they were late risers. He's not a morning person, so it could be hereditary. If anything that's just an excuse not to call. The real question is: Could he go through the emotional upheaval of finding out that the reason social services never placed him with this aunt was because she didn't want him? There must have been a reason that he never knew about his father's family when his parents were alive. But could he live with himself for not finding out more about his family.

"Hey." Daniel's head snapped up as he heard the soft greeting and saw Jack leaning against the doorway to the room, "Are you actually going to use the phone or are you using your very intimidating stare for it to tell you all the secrets of the universe?"

Daniel smiled a little at that, "I wish."

Jack came into the room and sat across from Daniel in the chair, "So are you going to tell me what was so important that someone called you twice before 05:00 when anyone who knows you that to wake you before 09:00 on your day off is conducive to suicide. And now you're sitting here in the dark wondering debating with yourself if you should make a call."

"Gee, Jack, are you sure you're just a General? You're not doing some detective work on the side are you?"

"Sarcasm does not become you, you know." Jack picked up the phone from the table, "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Daniel rubbed a hand over his face, "Cassie called me early this morning. She had been working all night trying to find some more information about my family. Well, she succeeded. She found an aunt, a sister of my father's, Emily Gilmore. She also found a phone number for me, so now I'm sitting here and trying to figure out if I should call her or not."

Jack blew out a breath of air and sat back, "Wow, and that's before you even have had breakfast. A lot to think about on an empty stomach." He looked at the phone in his hand, "So, what did you decide?"

"I think…I'm going to call her. I just have to figure out what I want to say. I was thinking of playing it by ear but what kind of first impression is that?"

"An accurate one." Jack tossed the phone to Daniel who was just able to catch it with his good hand, "So call."

"Yeah, just give me a couple more minutes." He looked up, "You know now that you mentioned breakfast…"

"And there is my cue." Jack stood up, "Bacon and eggs good for you?"

Daniel nodded, "Scrambled? Coffee?"

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder, "You bet."

Daniel unfolded the paper again as Jack left the room and dialled the number.

"Gilmore Residence, how may I help you?" A perky voice answered the phone.

"Uh, yes. May I please speak to Emily Gilmore?"

"Certainly, may I ask whose calling?"

"I would rather not say until I speak to her." Daniel grimaced, was that a wrong thing to do, maybe he should have given his name.

"I will see if she's available. If you would please hold the line. Thank You." Next thing Daniel knew there was classical music playing on the other end.

"Yes, hello. This is Emily Gilmore." The abrupt, no nonsense tone made Daniel sit up straight and maybe have a little regret calling her, it might have been a bad time.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I'm not exactly sure how to ask this so I'm just going to ask straight out. Do you have any connection to Melbourne Jackson?" Daniel sucked in a breath and held it while waiting for a response.

"Who is this? How do you know that name and why do you want to know any such thing?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Daniel Jackson and Melbourne was my father. I just came by some information that you were his sister and I wanted," Daniel paused, and took a deep breath, "needed to know if it was true."

On the east coast, Emily stood tall and proud, but her eyes were fixated on the wall; she didn't see anything as memories of an older brother went through her mind. Memories of the last time she saw her brother, it was at her wedding to Richard and she remembered that he brought his wife and his little son, Danny.

"Mrs. Gilmore"

The voice on the other end shook her out of her daze, "Little Danny boy. That's what you're father would call you." Emily's eyes narrowed as she thought back to what Daniel said, "You said he was your father. What happened?"

Daniel closed his eyes as doubts flew out of his head, "You don't know."

"No, we lost touch after my wedding and we never heard from him again and no one had ever contacted us about anything."

Daniel sucked in another breath, and blew it out, "My parents were killed about 30 years ago in New York."

"Thirty…years." Emily felt as if her knees would buckle before her weight and looked frantically around for a chair which she found a couple steps away and collapsed into it, "Why did no one contact us? My God, you would have been a young child."

"I don't know, I've been wondering that myself since I found out about you." Daniel paused for a response but all he got was silence, "Mrs. Gilmore, I don't want to seem presumptuous, but I was wondering if I could meet you? And we could talk more in person."

Family. She had other family, that wasn't a part of Richard's Gilmore side and he wanted to meet her. A lone tear sneaked down a cheek, "Yes of course, I would love that. Would you be able to come here to Hartford?"

"I could. I'm actually taking some leave in the next couple of days as my boss wants me to rest some after breaking my wrist. May I come Monday? I can make arrangements if it's okay with you."

Emily started to mentally review her schedule then thought that she can re-schedule anything that comes up, her nephew was coming to visit. "Monday is good."

"Good, let me make those arrangements and I'll call you back on the details."

"Okay." Emily paused, "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you

Daniel smiled, "Your welcome."

When Daniel hung up, he looked up to see Jack once again leaning in the doorway, "So…when do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thank you to all reviewed. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

This is more of a filler chapter and in the next, Daniel and Emily will meet.

For Disclaimer, please see prologue

_Chapter 3_

Emily woke up Sunday morning feeling a mixture of excitement, worry and panic. She quickly got out of bed and rushed through her morning routine as she had so much to do before tomorrow. The first and foremost thought in her head was that she had to call her daughter and get her to come to dinner tomorrow night even if she had to put up with her boyfriend, Luke Danes. Why Lorelai couldn't find a more suitable man like a doctor or lawyer was beyond her.

"Emily?" a sleepy inquiry emerged from the covered lump on the bed, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I can't stay in bed when I have so much to do today. I don't know how I was able to sleep this long," Emily hurried over to the bureau to grab the gold and diamond earrings that she wanted to wear today, "Daniel is coming tomorrow and the house is a mess. A total disorder. I don't know why we still have that maid, Kitty. Really, who names their child Kitty. I should have known the minute she said her name that she wasn't right for the job."

Richard sat up in bed; he knew his wife can go on about the maids and it really was too early in the morning to deal with it, "Emily, she had only been here for three days."

"Yes, I know, but don't you think she's too perky?" Emily thought back to the last couple days and observing Kitty, "She smiles too much. A person shouldn't smile that much, it usually means they have something to hide." She said bluntly and fluffed her dark auburn hair, happy that her stylist finally got the color right. "Well, I'm going to have to roust her from bed. We have to get the guest bedrooms ready, and to finalize the menu for tomorrow's dinner, I also need to reschedule the DAR meeting that I have in the morning. I also have to find my old photo albums, I'm sure Daniel would like to see some pictures of the family."

"I'm sure he will, Emily." Richard started to lay back down, when his wife's words finally penetrated his sleep-fogged mind, "Wait. Bedrooms?"

"Yes, Daniel is bringing a couple friends, friends that are as much family to him as I am apparently. They were originally going to book a hotel, but why should they do that when we have perfectly good rooms right here." Emily grabbed her day timer that she left on her nightstand last night; she was up till one organizing and rearranging as much as she could for the next week while her nephew and his friends were here.

"Emily! You invited strangers to stay in our home!"

"Oh, don't worry Richard. I asked about them. Apparently they all work in the military, and we know how they are about security, and if we don't feel comfortable, we can ask them to go to a hotel, Daniel made me promise that." Emily sighed as she thought of the brief conversations she had with her newly found nephew. She couldn't wait to see him, and wondered if he took after the Jackson side of the family or his mother's, the Ballard side. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she thought of her brother, she now knew the fate on one of them, and she knows she'll never see Mel again but she will always have a connection to him through Daniel. "Richard?"

Her husband had laid back down on the bed and was on the verge of falling asleep again, "Yes, Emily?"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

He turned over and saw Emily clutching her day timer so that her knuckles were white while her eyes were bright with tears. Concerned, Richard got out of bed to stand in front of Emily. He took her shoulders in his hands and looked down into her eyes, "My dear, just be yourself, the women that I fell in love with, and married. Twice. And he will love you. He will love his father's sister and he would be a fool not to."

She sighed and let her head fall onto Richard's chest, while her arms snaked around his waist, "I love you too." Emily let herself bask in the warmth for a couple of minutes then let out one last sigh and pushed herself away. She stretched up and gave a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"Anytime my love," He looked over at the clock and figured he might as well get started for the day now that he was up. As he made his way to the shower he called out to Emily, "Don't so much, or you'll stress yourself out too much for tomorrow. I'm sure he's just as worried about meeting you, so I doubt he'll notice if the house is in order or not or even if the maid is named Kitty."

Sam cursed as she slammed on her brakes to avoid rear-ending the car in front of her as it stopped for a red light. She had been too busy changing the radio station to watch where she was going.

"SamanthaCarter, I believe it would be wise to let the passenger change the music as to let the operator of the car to fully concentrate on driving. This can avoid any vehicular occurrences from happening." The stoic voice that hinted at amusement had Sam glancing at the large, dark man sitting in her passenger seat.

Sam scowled at Teal'c, "Tough noogies. You know country music is forbidden anywhere near me, so forget it." Teal'c's fascination with all things western had been amusing at first but after hearing about a man's women leaving him every time the music was turned on had started to drive Sam slowly insane. She perked up as classic rock bellowed out of the radio, "Now this is music."

She turned onto Daniel's street and parked at number 4075, to see her commander's truck already in front of the house, "Looks like Jack beat us here. I wonder how long it will take him to tell us why exactly he wanted us here with overnight bags packed." Sam was a little angry at Jack for giving her such short notice for an out of town trip when she could be running tests on SGC's newest technological acquisition. Who calls Sunday night to go on a trip with the departure date the next morning? Then again she shouldn't be surprised by anything that Jack does by now.

"Indeed. I also wish to know where we will be going." Teal'c proceeded up the walk and was about to push the doorbell when the door swung open to reveal O'Neill standing there with a…now what did DanielJackson call it whenever O'Neill managed to successfully prank someone? Oh yes, a shit-eating grin. Why someone would want to eat feces and then grin about it, Teal'c had no idea. The tauri were a strange people. He was also a little disappointed that he missed his chance at ringing the doorbell. He enjoyed hearing the sound of it, "O'Neill, isn't it proper for one to ring the doorbell before someone answers the door."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't realize it was that important. I'll shut the door and we can do this over again." Jack shook his head, the things he does for his kids. He smiled as he heard the ringing of the doorbell, and swung open the door the second time that morning.

"T! Buddy! Come in! Where are your bags?" Jack pulled Teal'c into the house then saw Sam standing behind him, "Carter! Hey, you don't have any bags either. What gives?"

"They're in the car, sir." Sam stepped into Daniel's house and raised an eyebrow at Daniel pacing in the front room. She leaned into to Jack and tried not to drool when she noticed how good he smelt. "What's with Daniel?"

"You'll never guess where we're going today." Jack grinned at his friends, "Go on…guess."

Sam glanced over at Teal'c, who returned the favour. She shrugged, "I don't know sir. D.C.?"

"Nope, but you're close. They're both on the east coast. And as an added bonus, I got permission for us to take the General's jet."

"Really? I thought you could only take it for business trips." One of the perks of being General of the SGC was the use of a personal aircraft, considering some of the politicians and the General himself going back and forth from Colorado Springs and Washington D.C.

"Yup. I cleared it with Hammond and the President. The President will be visiting the city at the end of the week we have been asked to join the party since we'll be there already. So technically, a business trip."

Daniel came up to the group at that point, "Yeah. Not only do I have to worry about making a good impression with my aunt, I'm also going to have to play politics." He scowled, "I hate politics." Then he visibly brightened, "At least we don't have to worry about Kinsey anymore."

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder, "That's right Danny. The silver lining is quite nice isn't it?"

"Aunt?"

Jack checked his watch, "Yup and if we want to get to her house at the time Daniel set up, we should be leaving now." He picked up his bags and started herding Sam and Teal'c out the door as Daniel picked his bags up and locked the door behind him.

"Wait. Aunt?"

"I'll explain all on the plane Carter. You'll love it. Great story."

"O'Neill, what does "Tough Noogies" mean?"

Daniel smiled as he climbed into Sam's car. His nerves started to calm as he knew his friends wwould be by his side throughout. He may finally be meeting family by blood, but he would never trade the family he made right here.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this was late, but for some reason this chapter took a while longer and I'm still not quite happy with it. I might change it a bit at a later date. Thanks to BkwrmDancer, crissy, orange-straw, C.M. and Lara Kingsley who reviewed.

_Chapter 4_

Jack had told Carter and Teal'c about Daniel's aunt before take off. Now Carter was watching Daniel in amusement, who hadn't stopped pacing the aisle since the seatbelt light came off two hours ago and it was driving Jack nuts. He was about to strangle Daniel and throw him off airplane at thirty thousand feet. "Daniel! The plane is not going to get there any faster with you walking back and forth, so why don't you sit down in one of these nice comfy seats and relax. Pull out one of your dusty books and read for a bit."

Daniel stopped at the top of the aisle and blew out a breath, "I know, I should relax, and calm down. It's not like I'm meeting for the first time, long lost family."

"Ach! There you go with the sarcasm again." Jack looked over at Carter and asked, "Didn't someone write that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, or something like that."

He got a cheeky reply in return, "Well, sir. If that's true, then you must not be feeling very witty lately." Carter paused as she glanced over at her CO. "or ever."

Jack scowled at her, "No respect, I tell ya. What's the point in being General if you don't get respect?"

"So you can boss around the whole base instead of just us three." Daniel answered while getting comfortable in the seat across from Jack.

Jack grinned, "Oh yeah." He nodded, "Good times."

Daniel shook his head at him and then took a look at the plane they were in. He was too anxious before to notice. What he saw was a lot of dark blue and white. White leather chairs, deep blue plush carpet, and dark cherry wood panelling. "How come you never let us use the jet before?"

"Because any time we went anywhere in the last year, which was what? Once? It wasn't for business." Jack looked up from one of the reports he was reading, that he couldn't leave behind. No matter what Danny did he still had to work.

"But it's not business, it's personal."

"Yes, well. When I talked to General Hammond about taking a week to go with you to Hartford, he said to take the jet because I was going to take myself and SG1 and make it a public appearance when the President makes a scheduled stop there at the end of this week." Jack shifted as Daniel, Carter and Teal'c all scowled at him, "What!"

"How come we have to make a _public_ appearance? We're on a classified project. Wouldn't it draw suspicion on what we do if we're with the President?" Carter asked.

Jack pointed a finger at her, "Yes! See that was the point I was trying to make to General Hammond but apparently since we're going to be in the area Hammond said to be there. President Hayes also wants to see us the day before when he flies in, wants to ask our opinion on something."

"Huh. I wonder about what?" Daniel settled further in his seat as he thought about and absently put his seatbelt on at the light came on.

"Ready to meet the family?"

Daniel looked up at Jack, "Huh?"

Jack nodded at the window as the plane descended and the city of Hartford came into view. Daniel's eyes focused, "Huh? Oh…oh crap. Dammit Jack! I almost had my mind off it!"

Jack sat back and chuckled. He couldn't wait to meet Daniel's family, he wondered if they can be as offbeat as Danny can be at times.

Emily was slowly driving Richard insane. If she wasn't pacing the front parlour, she was fidgeting in her seat, if not that then she was fixing the flowers on the side table, or making sure there was liquor and other drinks on the drink tray but she could not stay still. Richard sighed and put down his paper he was trying to read. Normally, he would be in his office on a Monday morning, probably on the phone conducting business deals but his wife's nephew was coming and Richard was not going to miss out on meeting this stranger coming into his house. Long lost relative or not. "Emily. You're going to wear yourself out at this rate."

Emily sighed and sat down on the loveseat, "I can't help it. He's going to be here any minute. What if I missed something?"

"Oh well, then it's the end of the world isn't it?" Richard smiled as Emily glared at him, "Relax, I'm sure he's not going to care about what might or might not be missed. He contacted you to meet you, and that's what's going to happen."

"I suppose." She twisted around in her seat to look at Richard, "Have you seen Rory around? I've left messages on her phone this weekend but I haven't heard from her or seen her around the pool house. I wanted her to be here to meet Daniel."

"She called Friday while we were out and left a message that she was going to spend time with Logan all weekend." Richard replied as he picked up his newspaper.

Emily bolted out of her seat as the doorbell rang and hurried to the door before Kitty could open it. She drew in a deep breath and nodded to Kitty to open the door. What she saw took away that breath, it was like looking at her older brother all over again. Daniel was tall, broad shouldered, lean and fit, but his face was Mel's. Strong jaw that complemented the nose, light brown short, spikey hair and his bright blue eyes was a mixture of his mother's shape and his father's color. Emily stepped forward with her hands out, "You must be Daniel."

Daniel smiled at Emily and took her hands in his own, "Yes. Thank you for this."

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is mine." They stood there a moment smiling at each other and taking in the other's presence, "Well, where are my manners. Come in." She ushered Daniel across the threshold, then turned to look outside again in confusion, "Where are you're friends that you said were coming with you? And your bags?"

"My friends thought it would be better if I meet you alone first. They dropped me off and said they would be back in two hours for us to get acquainted with each other."

"Isn't that thoughtful. I have to make sure to thank them when they return." She started walking towards the parlour, with Daniel following her, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, just water for now, thank you." He stopped in place as a large, older man unfolded himself from delicate looking chair. Emily walked up to the man with a smile on her face.

"This is my husband Richard." Richard came up to Daniel with a hand outstretched which he grasped with his own, "Richard this is my nephew, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel tried not to flinch as Richard squeezed his hand, and he saw a warning light in the other man's eyes which Daniel understood quite well. He would feel the same if anyone came to Sam or Cassie claiming to be a long lost relative.

He nodded to the man that topped him by several inches. "It's good to meet you."

"Yes, you too." Richard squeezed his hand once last time before dropping it and nodded, "Well, I'll leave you two. I have some work that needs to get done before the end of the day."

Daniel watched him walk out the room and turned back to Emily as she walked up to him with his glass of water and then gestured to the chairs, "Why don't we sit down?"

"Thank you." Daniel said as they got comfortable with seats across form each other.

An awkward silence settled between them. Both Daniel and Emily looking at everything else in the room but each other, neither knowing how to start the conversation that both wanted.

Daniel cleared his throat and Emily looked over at him, "So…" he trailed off as he couldn't think of what to say. He knew over twenty four languages and didn't know what to say to his aunt.

"So…" Emily perked up as she thought of something, "What do you do exactly?"

"Ah, I'm a civilian consultant working for a military project based out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado."

"And what type of schooling did you need to become…a civilian consultant?"

"I have doctorates in Archaeology, Anthropology and Linguistics."

"Really? So you followed in your parents footsteps after all." Emily was pleased. Not only did her nephew had one PhD but three! She couldn't wait till her next D.A.R. meeting so she can brag about Daniel and maybe Mandy Cullson will finally shut up about her son receiving his doctorate.

"Well, I guess being born in Egypt and then having the first few years of my life there, watching my parents on the digs made me want to do the same." Daniel shifted in his seat a bit thinking how he can put his thoughts into sentence, "Emily…why didn't you have any contact with my father after you're wedding?"

Emily sighed and put her drink down on the table in front of her, "You have to first understand Daniel that some years before that, your father had a terrible fight with your grandfather and the result was that Melbourne was kicked out of the house, and not only that but also disowned. I was seventeen at the time and Mel just finished with his doctorate in Archaeology and now wanted to do something with it. He wanted to explore the world and the history behind it. Father was furious. He was a Jackson and for father, a Jackson meant you live a certain way for high society. Not following flights of fancy.

But that wasn't what made Father disown him. At college he met your mother Claire and to my young, romantic, teenage heart, they fell in love it seems as soon as they meet. The few times I met her, your father would glow from the inside out. He was so happy with her and asked her to marry him. She accepted of course." She paused as she thought back in time, "Father didn't like her, he thought of her as too low class, too common, and no son of his was going to marry a woman like that. So he laid out an ultimatum to Mel. Get rid of her or be disowned."

She looked down at her hands, twisting the ring that her mother gave her so long ago. "We know what choice he made. And father told us after that neither Henry nor I could have any contact with him, though I did get a postcard here and there."

"Who's Henry?"

Emily smiled, "Henry Elijah Jackson II. My eldest brother, the one who was suppose to inherit the family business and all that it entails."

Daniel leaned forward in his seat, "What happened?"

"He disappeared. Shortly after your father left, Henry argued with Father and he also left, he went to find Melbourne and bring him back. I never saw him after that. Father died a couple years later from a heart attack and a year later Mother died. Three years after that I married in 1966 to Richard. Your father must have found out somehow and came with your mother and you." Emily watched Daniel as he absorbed her words, "You were a year old and a pistol, you were loved so much by your parents, and it was wonderful to see. I was so happy that day. I was getting married to the man that I loved and I was reunited with my brother."

"So what happened that you lost contact after that?"

Emily smoothed out her skirt of her suit, "I'm not exactly proud of this and I have regretted it since." She paused and closed her eyes for a second before continuing, "It seems it was now my turn to argue with him. I wanted him to stay in the states. I wanted my brother around so I could go to him if I wanted. I wanted you to grow up knowing your aunt. So I told him that he either stayed here or I didn't want anything to do with him at all." Emily exhaled a shaky breath, "I was selfish and I hurt him. He said he expected that from Father but never from me. He stormed out…he always had a bit of a temper and a bit of the dramatic as well. Never heard from him since and I didn't know what happened to him or you until you called."

Daniel took off his glasses and brought his hand to his temple, "Wow."

Emily stood up and went around the coffee table to sit beside him, "Could you tell me what happened to your parents?"

Daniel's rubbed his hands over his face and head which made his hair stand up even more. He was silent so long that Emily was about to say something when he started to speak, "It was 1973 and we were in New York, my parents were offered the opportunity to set up the Egyptian display at the Natural Museum. I was examining with one of the artifacts off to the side, while my parents were supervising the lifting of a cover stone towards the ceiling, I saw one of the cables start breaking loose. I tried to say something. They were under the stone when it fell, crushing them. I was told they died instantly."

Emily let out a choked sob and pressed her fingers to her lips, her other hand grasped Daniels'. "And you were all alone. I'm so sorry Daniel, so sorry that I was not there for you."

Daniel grabbed her hand, "It's okay, and it's nice to know that you would have been there if you could."

They both jumped a bit and looked over at the patio doors when they opened up. A young, thin girl of about twenty with long brown hair and blue eyes came in, she stopped short as she saw her grandmother with her hand in a strange man's. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No Rory. Come in!" Emily stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I want you to meet someone."

"Rory, this is my nephew, your cousin, Daniel Jackson. Daniel, this is my granddaughter Rory." She smiled at both of them as they shook hands, "Rory is living in the pool house, so you'll see her quite a bit this week."

"Grandma, what's going on?" Rory asked just as the doorbell rang.

"That would probably be my friends" Daniel said as he saw the maid heading to the door.

"I'll explain everything at dinner. Your mother should be here tonight as well so I won't have to explain everything twice." She smiled at both Daniel and Rory. "Well, let's go meet your friends, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Timeline Issues: This takes place after Season 8 of Stargate. For the Gilmore Girls it's Season 6 during the episode "Twenty One is the Loneliest Number" which I changed a bit to suit my needs for this fic. Rory's Party took place on her birthday of Oct 6 which is a Thursday and the President's Party is Friday. Rory hasn't talked to the Reverend yet.

Also Pairings: I'm writing this as close to canon as I get, so Lorelai and Luke, Rory and Logan.

Thanks to crissy, orange-straw, ScottJunkie, Sea4Shoes, Queen of the Paperclips and Lara Kingsley who reviewed last chapter.

_Chapter 5_

Lorelai stood staring at the front door of the Gilmore mansion slowing sipping the coffee from the to-go cup from Luke's wondering how long she could drag the time out before she actually had to go through the door. She had already been standing there ten minutes thinking about what could be on the other side of the door. Granted she already knew it was fire scorching torment of hell with her mother being the star role of the devil, but why was Emily so insistent that she come here tonight. Lorelai couldn't even come up with a plausible excuse to not come it was so sudden and she didn't have her handy list of excuses available at the time, so now she will have to endure her mother's cold glares with comments on her lifestyle, her father's indifferent conversations and the awkward silences with Rory.

She sighed as she thought on how things have turned out for her and Rory; she wished everything would go back to the way they were before Yale. She and Rory would stuff their faces with junk food as they mocked the movies they rented for the night, they would tease Luke together until he gave them the coffee they wanted and she would make him blush, and they would talk as they used to about everything in their lives. Lorelai missed her best friend.

Lorelai tipped the cup for the last delicious drop of coffee, and then looked around where she could stash it before going inside. Her eyes landed on the planter beside the door that had some weird type of shrub. Perfect. With any luck her mother would find it in a couple weeks and go ballistic and Lorelai will be no where to be found.

She took a deep breath and moved her hand to the doorbell, but before she could press it the door swung open to reveal a large dark man with a golden tattoo on his forehead. Ouch. Why would someone do that to themselves?

"Wow. Did Mom finally get rid of the maids and decided to get a Lurch?"

"As far as I know she did not." The deep voice seemed to vibrate through Lorelai, as the man raised an eyebrow as he observed her finger still poised to ring the bell, "I have interrupted you in the pleasure of pressing the doorbell. I shall close the door so you may do so."

Lorelai stood there once again staring at the closed door, flabbergasted and amused that anyone would actually do that. She stored this moment away so she could remember to do it herself to someone at another time. Preferably to Kirk or Taylor but it would also be really fun to do it to Michel. Oh, the possibilities! But first…she pressed the doorbell.

The same mountain of a man opened the door, who then stepped aside to let her enter. He bowed his head toward her, "Greetings, I am Murray Teal'c, a guest in this house."

"Well, greetings to you too. I am Lorelai Gilmore, the daughter who grew up in this house then proceeded to run away with her daughter in tow to get away from being suffocated and managed." She held out a hand to him, "Nice to meet you. So… why is a guest answering the door? Did my mother have a coronary or something?"

"She has not, LorelaiGilmore. EmilyGilmore is waiting for you." Murray turned and proceeded towards the back of the house.

"Nothing unusual there. So, again, but why is my mother letting a guest answer the door?" Lorelai hurried to catch up to him.

"I was merely passing the front door when I heard some giggling. I opened the door to investigate and found you there." Murray announced as they walked into the parlour.

"Oh, um, it wasn't me." She stammered out as her turned a raised eyebrow her way, "The giggling I mean. It was the invisible person beside me that you couldn't see because, huh, invisible and I'll stop now." Lorelai looked over at Murray, "Ever play poker? Cause if anyone has a poker face it's you."

"I have."

Lorelai waited for more of a response but all Murray was doing was looking at her. Huh, is that amusement? And Hah! A smirk right there. She felt proud of herself that she got even that.

"Lorelai! You're finally here." She turned toward the voice to see her mother come towards her with a martini in her hands which she gave to Lorelai. "Here's your preferred drink, and garnished with an olive, just the way you like it."

"Uh, thanks mom." She took a closer look at her mother, who looked…happy? "Why are you in such a cheerful mood?"

"What? I can't be happy?" Emily asked affronted.

"Nooo, you can be happy. I'm just suspicious when you are. Did you finally do it?" Lorelai leaned a bit closer and lowered her voice a bit. "Did you finally kill off everyone who has ever pissed you off, and got rid of them in way that would never point to you? You did it. You committed the perfect murder!"

Lorelai turned toward the sitting area when she heard snort of laughter, and wondered who gave that said snort, because they obviously have a sense of humour and she's going to plaster herself against them all night if she had to survive here. She saw two good looking well muscled men sitting in the chairs. One was about her age with short brown hair and blue eyes hiding behind real unfashionable glasses. The other was about ten or fifteen years older with salt and pepper hair. "Ooooo, company! Hi! I'm Lorelai Gilmore." She stepped forward and offered her hand them.

They both stood up and the older one grabbed her hand, "I'm Jack O'Neill."

Emily hurried forward before the younger one could say anything, "And this is Daniel Jackson." Lorelai shook his hand, "He's your cousin."

"Ah, from what crazy branch of the Gilmore's are you from?"

Daniel smiled and pushed up his glasses, "I'm, ah, not from the Gilmore side." Laughter was heard before Daniel could get any further and Rory came down the stairs with a tall, good looking blonde woman. Jeez, it's like an invasion of the totally hot people…huh, maybe they're pod people?

"Rory! Are you done giving Samantha a tour of the house?"

"Yes Grandma." She turned to Lorelai, "Mom."

"Hey Kiddo." Lorelai opened her mouth to say more but her mother cut her off.

"Lorelai, this is Samantha Carter, Samantha this is my daughter Lorelai."

Samantha smiled at Lorelai, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lorelai smiled at her then turned to her mom, "so, mom…what's going on. Who are all these people?"

"Daniel is your cousin from my side of the family." Emily smiled at the young guy, who smiled back.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other confused, "But you don't have any family on your side. You said all your family was gone." Lorelai said.

"That's what I thought too." Emily sat down on one of the love seats and one by one every one else followed her lead. "Both my brother's had disappeared, and I only saw Melbourne, Daniel's father, once after that at my wedding. I just found out he was alive when he called me after researching his family tree, and found out he had family he never knew."

Lorelai glanced over at Daniel, who was already staring at her and Rory, "Wow, and you voluntarily decided to come and meet us? You are a very brave man."

He smiled and glanced down, "I was eager to meet any family I could. Learn a bit more about my roots, so to speak."

"Again, I say, you are a very brave man." She looked at the other three, "So are you also long lost family, cause I gotta say with this much good genes in the family I may get good looking grandchildren no matter who Rory marries."

The older guy gave another snort of laughter, and slapped Daniel on the shoulder, "There is hope for you yet Danny with someone who actually has a sense of humour in your family."

"I believe DanielJackson has a well developed sense of humour as he had to deal with you for the past nine years."

Both Samantha and Daniel smirked at Jack as Teal'c dry tone washed over them. "They are good friends of mine. I work with them but more than that, they have become my family as I didn't know my own." Daniel told Lorelai.

"Plus, Daniel can't go anywhere on his own. This one always seems to find trouble."

"Jaaaccckk," Daniel whined, "I'm perfectly fine in going anywhere myself. I did before I met you." He narrowed his eyes at Jack, "Maybe it's you that gets me into trouble."

Jack smirked, "Whatever you say Daniel."

"It does remind me that this trip has turned somewhat into a business trip as well." Daniel told Emily.

"What? Oh dear. I was hoping to spend time with you and I'm sure Rory and Lorelai will want to as well. Even though I may be busy on Wednesday and Thursday getting everything ready for Rory's twenty first birthday party Thursday night." Emily said and smiled at Rory. She turned back to Daniel, "You'll be able to attend right."

Daniel looked over at Jack who nodded, "Yes, it seems we can. But we may be a bit late, we have a meeting to go to on Thursday and then on Friday we have a dinner to go to here in Hartford."

"Really? Anyone I might know?" Emily asked.

"Ah, um…" Daniel looked at Jack again, who yet nodded once again. "It's the dinner for the President, that's who we're meeting the day before as well."

Lorelai looked over at her mother and daughter, yup, totally shocked at well. Her mother looked like one of those crash test dummies after they have already been tested. Very funny, she really wished she had a camera. She sighed; she will look back on this night with fond memories. Not only did she see her mother gobsmacked, which she now has a memory of what that description actually meant. She also met people she might like to get to know and she already started to like the newcomers before they even put that expression on her mother face.

She was distracted by her father coming in rubbing his hands together like a business deal went right, "So, what did I miss?"

"Richard! Daniel was just telling us that he and his friends will be in attendance at the President's Dinner on Friday." Emily told her husband, her eyes not yet leaving her nephew.

"Really! Why Emily had been trying for a couple months to get invitations to that dinner, how did you get them?" Richard asked them as he poured himself a scotch.

"We only knew about it since this morning actually. And we were more or less ordered to show up." Daniel said. Lorelai almost giggled with glee as she watched her mother's face, this is even better that VH1!

"Um, question?" Rory spoke up, "What do you guys do that the President of the United States would order you to come to a dinner? And in Hartford for whatever reason? What is he planning to reveal?"

"That wasn't a question. That was three questions." Jack said as he took he took a gulp of beer. "We do deep space radar telemetry. No idea about Hartford or the President's plans."

"Deep space radar telemetry?" Rory said disbelievingly, "Sam I could see as she is an astrophysicist and you as a General, they need to have someone in command and you have a masters in astronomy. But Daniel is an archaeologist and a linguist and I couldn't find anything on Murray so I wouldn't know where he would fit. And why would you be under NORAD if you were doing telemetry?"

Lorelai looked over at the visitors, "You should see some of her articles. She can become a great journalist." She said proudly, if only she would go back to Yale.

Jack leaned over to Daniel, "Great, another one in your family that is determined to find the truth." He looked over at Rory, "Tell you what, why don't I ask the President when we meet Thursday if you would all like to come on Friday? But before I do, how did you get all that information?"

Rory smirked at Jack, "It's amazing what you can find on the internet, and I did it all while you were unpacking and settling in your rooms."

"Huh, well, I don't know if the President will agree but I'll see if he can extend the invitation to all of you." Jack said as he looked over at Richard and Emily.

"That would be wonderful!" Emily said as she brought her hands to her chest.

At this point Kitty came in and announced dinner was ready. As they all got up to follow the maid, Lorelai sidled up to Daniel, "So any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well, I thought it might be a good time to get to know my cousin enough to see if he could be my favourite." Lorelai said, "Why don't you come to Stars Hollow where I live? I'll show you around small town America and you haven't lived until you meet some of the people there. I would also like to introduce to you my fiancé."

Daniel smiled, "That sounds great. I look forward to it."

"Great!" She smiled back at him, "Ten o'clock? I'll give you directions. Also it will give me time to hide all the skeletons in my closets."

"It's a date."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! I have no clue where this chapter came from, and it's longer than the rest, but I really wanted some initial Rory and Daniel interaction before introducing SG1 to Stars Hollow. So one more for Monday, then Stars Hollow next chapter!

Thanks you to crissy, Scottjunkie, orange-straw, Sea4Shoes, Innogen, gaul1, and malificus-lupus for reviewing last chapter. I'm loving them all!

_Chapter 6_

The stars shined under the light haze of lights of Hartford and as Daniel sat out on a bench outside on the Gilmore's back patio he wondered how many of those stars he had actually stepped foot on. He lost count after the first thirty. And there was nothing he would rather be doing, than going to other planets and learning about different cultures while learning more about Earth's own cultures. Daniel felt like his life was finally coming together. There were times he had felt so lost and confused after losing Sha're and then he died, then ascended, then descended and lost his memories and add everything else that happened this last year. Now he was starting to feel complete again, just like that perfect year on Abydos.

He looked into the house to see Sam talking to Lorelai that looked to be a very intense conversation with a lot of hand waving. Daniel was looking forward to tomorrow and spending the day with his cousin. He liked her fast talking banter, and the way she finds humour in everything. The many times she made her mother speechless at the dinner table were really quite funny, he also saw Jack refraining from joining in several times, and alone should go down in the history books.

Daniel turned his head when he felt a warm presence settle in beside him and saw Rory looking at him intently. "So…." Rory trailed off while continually staring.

"So…" Daniel repeated.

"You're not an axe murderer, con artist and/or serial killer underneath that mild mannered, 'I'm a good boy' look you got going, are you?" She asked.

"No."

"Huh. How about secret superhero? You got that Clark Kent thing going." Rory leaned in further, "Can you take off your glasses? I want to see if I can still recognize you when you do."

Daniel chuckled a bit and took off his glasses; one thing he knows with his new family is that they will never bore him. He looked over at the blurry shape, "How's that?"

"Hmmm, yup, I would still recognize you. Good to know." She took his glasses out of his hands and examined them, "Have you ever thought of getting a smaller pair? Maybe ones without rims, which would make your eyes really stand out."

"I thought about it, but I always seem to lose them or they get destroyed somehow. With this style I can buy them rather cheaply and in bulk." Daniel said while taking back his glasses and putting them back on.

"Ah, well with this family, all you have to do is ask and money will be given." Rory took in the scene in the parlour where her grandmother was laughing at something Jack said. "Grandma is so happy that you're here that she would give you want ever you want, no questions asked."

Daniel twisted in his seat so that he faced her, "Is that you're subtle way of asking if I'm only here for money?"

Rory turned so that she copied his pose, "Yeah, clever huh?"

Daniel sighed, "Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone or to mooch off of anyone. I'm here because since I was eight all I had was myself. I got used to it as much as anyone can but I always wanted family, I wanted parents that would be proud of the accomplishments I made, who would lay down the law if I got out of hand, parents who would be there if I needed someone." At this Rory looked into the parlour doors at her mother, "I tried to get that with a couple of foster families but after awhile I stopped trying and stopped hoping that I would.

I'm not looking for that now. But to have this connection to my father, this blood connection means more to me than anything and I would do nothing to take advantage of that or to mess this up."

Rory was silent for a moment then turned back to him and nodded, "Okay, I just needed to make sure that nothing would happen to my family. Even though things are a bit strained right now between some of us, I love them."

Daniel smiled at her, "I could tell and you're very lucky, they love back just as much." He looked back up at the stars, "So now that we have the obligatory threats out of the way, I would like to know a bit about my new cousin."

"Oh, um, you don't really want to know about me, I'm not that interesting. Not like you, your work sounds fascinating." Daniel brought his head down to see that Rory cheeks were a bit bright as she played with her fingers.

"I'm sure that's not true. Aren't you in college? Have a boyfriend? Hobbies? I promise that I will be fascinated in anything you tell me no matter how droll you might think it is."

Daniel waited for Rory to respond but after a minute of her opening and closing her mouth, he decided to help her out, "You know, I remember being twenty one. I just finished one of my PhD's and I was ready for my next one. I was asked by a former Professor of mine to accompany him to a dig in Egypt, I accepted of course, anything for Dr. Jordon and while I was there I found this most remarkable artefact with the strangest writing I had ever seen. I couldn't find this writing anywhere, not a book, another artefact, no where."

"What did you do?"

"Well, since there was no record whatsoever I thought that maybe it may pre-date written record and had it timedated."

Rory leaned forward, "And?"

"It was over ten thousand years old."

"But how is that possible?" She stood up and started pacing, bringing her thoughts in order, trying to think back at what she learnt of ancient history in high school, "There is no record of any type of civilization at that point in time."

Daniel nodded, "That's what I thought. So I went back throughout all my research from when I first started in all my digs, and went around a few new ones around Egypt, and after a lot of meticulous research I theorized that the Pyramids also predate the Pharaohs."

"Then how did they get there?" Rory asked, "Who built them?"

"That's what I didn't know, but I knew I was right about everything else. I was building more and more evidence, and so about twelve years ago I went public with a dissertation. Everyone warned me that this would destroy me and my career, everyone from my girlfriend at the time, to my best friend. The only one who believed in me was my Professor, Dr. Jordon." Rory stood there entranced in the story, and stepped forward a bit to make sure she heard every part. Daniel smiled; he always loved seeing people take in knowledge, striving to learn something new. "It's wonderful having someone like that, someone that no matter how much you screw up or no matter how much others wouldn't believe you, there will always be that person by your side." He caught Rory's eye before she looked inside again at her mother, "I think you have that with your mother."

Rory sighed and sat back down on the bench beside Daniel, drew her feet up and wrapped her arms around her legs, "Did Mom or Grandma tell you what happened?"

"I got the gist of it from your Grandmother, but not any details."

"That's because she doesn't know any of the details." She rested her chin on her knees and stared sightlessly into the house, "I think it all started when I moved out of Mom's, away from Stars Hollow to go to Yale and live at the dorms. I have always been with Mom, we are each other's best friends, we did everything together and moving away lessened the time we were together. But I thought it was time to cut the apron strings so to speak." She smiled, "I missed her so much the first day at the dorms that I called her in a panic, and ranted to her that it was all her fault, that I shouldn't feel so homesick, that I was a momma's girl. She raced back to Yale and organized the first dorm party because we ordered way too much food as we were rating all the fast food places around the area."

Daniel nodded sagely, "Very important for survival in college."

"That's what she said. She stayed with me the whole night. And I thought I was fine, I mean I was now in college, something that I had been dreaming about since I was five, but something seemed missing. Oh, I would go home every weekend, and talk to my mom every day, so I think I was adjusting in that area. But, still, something not there. I started to see a lot of my ex-boyfriend, Dean, who was married and I didn't stop seeing him. I think I wanted something from before Yale, and I latched onto Dean somehow." She exhaled a large breath; glad she could finally get this off her chest.

"The night my mother opened up her new inn for friends and family, I slept with him. Mom found out very quickly when I came out of my bedroom." Rory looked at Daniel with tears in her eyes, "I disappointed her so much that night. I think that was the night she found that I was growing up and I wasn't her little girl anymore, but more I was disappointed in myself that I became that other women, that I slept with a married man that I didn't really love anymore. I didn't even end it there."

She got up and started pacing the patio again, "I needed to get away for a bit, actually I did what I normally do when things get too heavy, I ran, so I took up my Grandmother's offer to see Europe with her that summer. I more or less made up with Mom over the phone and I got her to give a letter that I sent to her to Dean. His wife found it and that more or less was his marriage going up in smoke. After I came back I kept on seeing him, mostly because I felt guilty that I broke up his marriage and a partly because I didn't want to admit to myself that I did any sort of wrong doing." She looked at Daniel, "Stupid huh?"

He got up from the bench and walked over to Rory and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her so he could look into her eyes, "No not stupid. Human." Rory started to cry a little more and she burrowed her head into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this when I couldn't even tell anyone else. I mean I came out here to threaten you, not to spill my guts out to you." Daniel smiled and rested his chin on her head.

"Ah, it's one of my special abilities. Just ask Jack, it baffles him that I can get just about anyone to open up to me. Him on more than one occasion."

Rory snorted and looked up, "It's the Clark Kent look. It's very underestimating."

"I'll remember that next time I need to interrogate anybody." They stood there a bit, Rory taking comfort in Daniel, while Daniel relished being the one giving comfort. He rubbed her back in a soothing gesture, "Want to tell me the rest?"

He felt Rory take a deep breath, and he guided her back to the bench, this time with Rory leaning into Daniel's chest and his arm around her shoulders. "When I started my sophomore year, I threw myself into my studies and the school paper to keep my mind busy and sub-consciously to have an excuse in case Dean called and he wanted to meet up. I met Logan while grabbing some coffee with a friend, and thought he was a jerk right away. I saw him again while putting some posters up for a friend and this time we argued, though he would say we debated. This time I thought he was a snobbish jerk. Found out later he was suppose to work at the Yale Daily News with me but I never saw him there until a couple days after that initial encounter.

"I got a lead on a really hot story about secret societies in college and one in particular caught my interest in which I found Logan's grandfather was a member of. So I approached him and I got one great story out of it and I also experienced great freedom of letting everything go and to just be young. And Logan helped me to do that. Actually, I think I always feel that way when I'm with Logan, and that was part of the reason that I felt so compelled to him. Another part was that he was and is one of the few people that can challenge me intellectually and emotionally. The only other person to do that is my mother."

She closed her eyes and told the rest to Daniel, "I started to immerge myself more into my grandparents and Logan's world of blue-blood society, which my mother didn't like since she took herself and me away from it when she was sixteen. But I liked it. Well not everything, but parts of it, and this is where Dean broke up with me when he saw that he could not be a part of this world. I was hurt at first but I got over it quickly. I actually felt lighter in spirit after he left, but more confused about my feeling for Logan and my place in the world. Am I meant to be in high society or the small town of Stars Hollow.

"That feeling was placed to the side as I pursued a casual relationship with Logan and I got it. Then I couldn't deal with being one of the many, so I went to break it off no matter how I felt since he told me he couldn't do committed relationships. Imagine my surprise when he told me he could be a boyfriend to me, the playboy of Yale was willing to be with only me. I was overjoyed, but then I met his family." She fell silent thinking about how she could continue this without being overly emotional.

Daniel shifted a bit, "What happened with his family?"

"Oh, his sister was quite nice. I liked her and she supports her brother in almost everything and he will do the same for her. It was his mother and grandfather. Told me that I wasn't suited for Logan, that I wanted a career and he needed a wife that would more or less stay home, have children and plan parties. They said I didn't have what it takes to be in that family." Rory snorted at that, "Like I wanted to be in that family after that. Logan got so angry, he more or less stormed off and we got out of the house as fast as we could.

"His father came to see me the next day, apologized for his family's behaviour and offered me an internship at one of his papers. I agreed though reluctantly. Logan thought it was a set up the whole time and didn't like that I accepted though he kept it mostly to himself. I needed it though. After all the confusion with Dean and then needing to know that I would be able to make it in the newspaper world proving to myself that I could do this, that I'm not a failure."

"Wait. Why did you feel as if you were a failure?" Daniel asked, trying to follow along. So far he had felt sadness for Rory and her mother, anger at Dean for making Rory feel guilty, sympathetic for Rory trying to find her place in the world and anger again at Logan's family.

Rory shrugged, "That's how I felt after Dean. Seems like none of my relationships have worked out and then at that time it seemed like I'm a failure for a future with Logan, so I pushed myself further in my academics and with the paper." She titled her head up to Daniel, "The bombshell dropped about two weeks later. Logan's father did a performance evaluation for me. I thought I was doing great, I wanted to see if I would be able to get a summer's job there but he told me that I didn't have what it takes to be a reporter." She paused, "I thought the floor gave out under me. I had been working to be a journalist since I was a kid in elementary school and in one sitting it felt as if it was taken away from me. Now it seemed not only was I a failure in relationships but now in my future life's work."

"So what did you do?"

She tightened the arm around her as she shivered in the night air, "I went to Logan who I was meeting anyway at the pier for his sister's engagement party. I felt angry and empty at the same time and I didn't care about anything at that point in time. I just needed to get away from anything and as I looked out to sea that's where I wanted to be. I wanted to knock people's hats off and take to the see."

Daniel smiled, "Moby Dick."

She nodded, "You know your classics. So…that night Logan and I borrowed a yacht and took to the sea."

"You borrowed a yacht?" He raised an eyebrow, "You mean you stole a yacht."

"Borrowed, stole. Po-tay-to, po-ta-to." Rory smiked, "All the same right?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "You'll get along famously with Jack with that attitude." He shifted to get more feeling in his butt, "So I take you got caught."

"Oh yeah, and Mom was not impressed and I disappointed her yet again, though she came up with some great jokes about the whole thing. You should ask her about them some time."

"Believe me, I will now."

"I went back to Yale to finish my finals, and in my last exam, everything felt so pointless and confusing again. I didn't know what to do anymore and I needed time to find myself again. So when I had lunch with my mom that day, I told her that I was quitting Yale. She couldn't believe it at first, then she blamed it on Logan and then what Logan's dad said. Then she said that if I was quitting then I wasn't going to be living in her house. That hurt. I thought she of all people would understand and stick by me." She sniffled a bit and continued, "So I found alternate living arrangements, and ended up in the poolhouse here. We're still not really talking to each other. Then she got engaged and never told me. That was like a stab to the gut. Now the only person that isn't putting any pressure on me, that is there for me and who is letting me figure out things in my own time is Logan."

"I think I'm going to have to meet this Logan of yours."

Rory smiled at him, "That would be nice. I'm meeting up with him for lunch on Wednesday. You could come along."

Daniel nodded, "I'll see what I can do." He hugged her shoulders quickly, and then quickly turned his head to the side as he heard a sniffle. Rory caught his action and looked to see what got his attention.

Leaning against the side of the house was Lorelai, Rory paled, "How long have you been there?"

Lorelai's lip trembled as she opened her mouth, "When you said that Grandma doesn't have all the details yet."

Rory paled further. Daniel held onto her in case she felt faint, "That long?" she whispered.

Lorelai nodded and stepped toward them, "Oh, Rory. I'm so sorry! I'm a bad mother that I didn't see what you were going through, I was selfish. I wanted only for you to have what I didn't have. I didn't want you to screw up like I did."

"No! Mom," Rory leapt out of Daniel's arms and hurried towards her mother, "You're not a bad mother!"

"But I'm selfish. I wouldn't even listen to you and how you felt." She grabbed Rory in a big hug, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lorelai kept apologizing in between mother and daughter crying.

Daniel turned away from the scene as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack stood just behind him taking in the scene, "So another falls under the Daniel Jackson charm."

"You're just jealous that it never happens to you."

"Oh yeah, cause I want to make women cry." Jack pulled Daniel to the house. "Come on, I think you filled your quota for the day. You need to rest up for our excursion tomorrow and you can get the details of tonight from Lorelai tomorrow."

Daniel nodded and let Jack pull him with one last look at the reunion of two best friends.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this was late. I haven't been feeling well so this was pretty low on my priorities which pretty much only included sleep. And then life clamoured at my door and wouldn't go away!

Now as a warning, this fic is not beta'ed. Once this is finished I will be going through it all again to fix any mistakes and/or polish up some plot lines.

_Chapter 7  
_

"Wakey! Wakey!" Jack bounced into Daniel's room and moved over to the windows to pull open the curtains to let the sunlight in.

Daniel groaned, rolled over and pulled the covers over his head as the light fell onto his face. He gripped the comforter tighter as he felt Jack trying to pull it off, in an attempt to get Daniel out of bed faster. What came of it was an early morning tug of war.

Exasperated that he would have to deal with this in the morning, Daniel let go out the covering with his good hand and smirked as he heard a yelp and a thud of Jack loosing his balance and falling to the floor. His smirk turned into a full out grin as he heard curses coming from the bedclothes on the floor, he laughed a bit at one colourful curse involving him and a…camel? Huh, he didn't know that Jack knew the Gou'ald word for camel, must have had Teal'c teach him that one.

Jack finally escaped and stood up to glare at Daniel, who commented, "Well, it was your own fault for waking me up."

Jack's glare went up a notch in intensity, "Well excuse me for wanting to let my friend be on time to meet his cousin, and make a good impression on his aunt since it seems she is dressed and ready to go by 07:30 and has breakfast on the table to eat at 08:30!" He pointed a finger at Daniel, "And let me tell you, that when a person is not there she makes these little comments about a person sleeping habits."

"Really?" Daniel rolled over to look at the bedside clock which read 08:40, "and it took you ten minutes to get me? Usually you can last five minutes tops, this is a time for the record books."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. She already woke up Rory via intercom at the breakfast table; I thought you would be next. I didn't want her to be traumatized if she tried to wake you so I did myself." Jack said as he waved a hand in my direction. Daniel looked down to see rumpled boxers and imprints of the bedclothes covering me from head to foot. He didn't even want to guess what his face and hair looked like.

"Right…thanks for that." Daniel stood up and made his way to the shower, "Tell her that I'll be down in a few."

"Yeah, Sure. You betcha." Called Jack as he made his way back out the door rubbing his butt .

Daniel showered, shaved and dressed quickly, eager to eat breakfast and be out the door to Stars Hollow. The way Lorelai described the town and the people in it, made Daniel want to see it for himself.

He walked down the stairs and was about to turn towards the dining room when Rory came into the living room by way of the patio door. She smiled blearily at Daniel, "Late sleeper too?"

"Oh yeah. What's with getting up at the crack of dawn when you can languish in bed?" He replied as they walked into the dining room together, and they both stopped and gaped at what they saw. Both cousins found the sight frightening in their own way. Jack and Emily were leaning towards the other, whispering and laughing. Rory groaned as her grandmother did not need a co-conspirator for anything and Daniel groaned as he was sure Jack was regaling Emily of all of his embarrassing moments, good thing a lot of those moments were classified.

Daniel and Rory looked at each other, "Coffee?" Daniel asked with desperation.

Rory nodded vigorously, "Over there." She pointed to a side table where a carafe of the black liquid of heaven rested. They both did a fast walk and shuddered as they passed the giggling pair. Sam ducked her head to hide her laughter as her shoulders kept shaking while Teal'c raised an eyebrow and continued to eat his breakfast.

Daniel gripped his cup as if it was a life line and gulped back his first cup of coffee of the day. He sighed with deep pleasure as he tasted the fine, expensive beans of Jamaican Blue Mountain. He heard an accompanying sigh beside him and grinned at Rory as she picked up the carafe again. He held out his own cup for some more of the liquid gold.

They both turned around as a throat was cleared behind them. Jack was grinning at them, while Emily was sitting primly in her seat, "Well, now that the addicts are satisfied, how about some breakfast before you go."

Spread out on the dining room table was an assortment of pastries, breads and fruits. Daniel and Rory eagerly sat down and they both reached for a danish…the same danish. There was a brief war before Daniel let go and grabbed a different one. Rory grinned, and bit into her well fought spoils, "Mom is so going to enjoy introducing you to Luke today."

Once breakfast was done, Emily went off to get ready for her DAR meeting, Rory got into her car for her community service and the four team members were on their way to Stars Hollow.

"Jack, you've gone too far. You were supposed to take that last turnoff to get to Stars Hollow. It said so right on the sign!"

"Daniel, I swear, you say one more word and I'm going to let you off right here and let you walk the rest of the way there."

"I believe DanielJackson to be correct, O'Neill."

"Dammit! Do you want to join Daniel?"

"But sir-"

"Ahhh! Not one more word out of any of you. See I'm turning around aren't I, so no more!"

The three members sat back in their seats and watched with some amusement as Jack sat grumbling the rest of the way to meet Lorelai. Once they got into the town and passed the town square with its gazebo, he glanced over at Daniel, "Which way to her house again?"

Daniel smirked, "Just passed the square and turn right at the rooster, she's at the end of the lane."

"Right. Rooster. How can I forget that?" Jack mumbled, while Daniel grinned and kept his mouth shut.

Just as they parked in the drive of a pretty two story house that was under minor construction, Lorelai ran out of the house to greet them as they were getting out of their rental car.

"Thank God! You're here!" She grabbed Daniel's arm and started dragging him towards the street and the centre of the town. "I really need to get away from hammers, and drills and the cursing of strong, swarthy men."

Sam grinned, "Swarthy men huh?"

Lorelai grinned back, "Believe me, you think it would be a women's fantasy come to life, and I myself have a swarthy man, so I know all about those fantasies, but after seeing all the scratching, burping and farting of several men, day after day, you get sick of it really fast."

"On behalf of all men, I say this," Jack said, "Hey!"

Lorelai stopped and raised a finger, "Ah, but you're not swarthy! So you don't a voice in that."

"Ah Honey! He doesn't need to be swarthy with a tush like that!" A voice said behind them.

Jack whipped around to see a small, middle aged blond woman smiling and grinning at his, Daniel's and Teal'c's butts. He heard Sam stifle a laugh as he gave her a glare. Both he and Daniel shifted a bit not used the lecherous stare of a middle aged woman in a small town. A woman on a different planet, yes, small town, no. Teal'c just lifted an eyebrow.

"Lorelai, sugar! Who are these cuties? And where have you been hiding them!"

"Babette, my cousin Daniel Jackson, and his friends Jack O'Neill, Murray Teal'c and Sam Carter." She said as she pointed out each person, "everyone, my neighbour Babette."

"Cousin?" Babette asked, "Why I never seen any of your relatives around here other than your parents. It's a pleasure to meet ya sugar." She held out her hand for Daniel.

"You too." Daniel answered as he shook her hand, and had to pull his hand to get away from her grip and her tugging it to get him closer to her.

"May I inquire as to the purpose of a noose in your front yard?"

"Wha?" Babette turned around and looked at her front yard. "Oh hun, that's for Halloween! My Morey will put that around his neck and scare the kids. We do it every year."

"Would that not be harmful to…your Morey?"

"Ah don't worry sugar, he just dangles there a bit so that his eyes can pop out, then he gets out of there and does it again." Babette smiled at the large man with a strange gold tattoo on his forehead, "The kids love it, we've been doing this for years now."

"I see," Teal'c said.

"Well, we would love to stay and chat Babette, but we have places to go, people to see." Lorelai started dragging Daniel again by his arm, "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, sugar!" She stood there waving and smiling until they turned the corner towards the square, then she ran into her house to call Miss Patty and Taylor. They're going to love this little tidbit of gossip.

Lorelai stopped and turned to the group, "Okay, just to warn you, Babette is probably on the phone as we speak spreading the news that you're here. So be prepared for stares, whispers and from some, interrogation."

"Lorelai, don't worry," Daniel moved to put his arms around her shoulders and steered her back to the town, "I think we can handle some small town snoops."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I'm all for laughing at your discomfort at a later point in the day." She smiled at him, "But I thought I would at least give you a heads up before throwing you into the lion's pit."

"Well, then, is there a place we can fortify ourselves with coffee before we face the masses?" Daniel asked as he looked around the town. They were just walking by Doose's Market, where a older, balding gentleman in a sweater vest was talking on the phone and eyeing them with suspicion. Then there was an older, robust woman in a purple flamboyant dress at Miss Patty's Dance Studio, who was also talking on the phone but eyeing them like she was the lion and they were her prey.

Daniel shuddered and looked at Lorelai with wide eyes, "Please?"

She laughed and steered them to Luke's Diner, "A man after my own heart. Here we have the best coffee on the east coast made by my fiancé, Luke Danes."

"Best coffee huh?" Daniel slid a glance over at her, "Better than the Jamaican Blue Mountain that your mom has?"

She nodded, "Yep, and don't get me wrong, I take my coffee very seriously. There is no way to survive without coffee, and Luke makes the best stuff." They stepped into the door of the diner, while still arguing what made the best coffee.

Sam leaned into Jack, "I thought Daniel was bad, but then we saw Rory at breakfast, now Lorelai. Think it's genetic?"

"It's got to be. No one person loves coffee that much let alone three." He looked at Sam before they followed Lorelai, Daniel and Teal'c, "Maybe we should be glad Janet is not here, she would go into cardiac arrest just thinking the amount of caffeine that's being pumped into those three."

Sam laughed, then pulled Jack along into the building, "Come on, I don't want to miss the show."


End file.
